Life In a Different World
by xJake
Summary: Credit to gearfox7 for the title! :) I was on my way home from my friend's house and I had blacked out after a spill on my bike. When I came to, I woke up in the magical land of Equestria! Rating might change!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there Everypony! Never thought I'd be a brony now would you? I recently became one and want to share a new fanfic I made. However...I don't know if this would be as good as my other fanfics that I am currently working on. Please give me ideas how I should play this story out :) Also I would like some new vocabulary to use so I don't look like I am typing the same thing all the time.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I can't believe I am stuck here...in Equestria. How did I even get here in the first place? I don't remember much of what happened but, what I do remember is riding my bike home from my friend's house and wiping out on the sidewalk. The contents in my backpack were fine as I managed to skid across the pavement with my leg. I made it out with only a minor scrape but I was fine. I got back up to my feet and brushed off any dirt on my clothes.

I picked up my bike and started to get back on and got ready to ride. Just then as I looked forward everything turned black around me. I couldn't tell what was happening as my eyesight suddenly disappeared, and then before I knew it, I lost consciousness.

After about a good two minutes I started regaining consciousness. I could here voices as I opened up my eyes and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I witnessed ponies of many different colors right in front of me. Cyan blue, pink, purple, orange, white, and yellow ponies, right before my eyes! It took me sometime to process what was going, so I looked around the room I was in. There books on shelves, the room looked like the inside of a tree, and I also saw a baby dragon right next to the purple pony.

I took a look at myself for a quick moment and saw that I was still my twenty-year-old human-self. When I fully came to, I was in shock because I fully realized that I wasn't on earth anymore. I recognized each of the ponies and immediately knew their names, but I wasn't going to say anything due to me being outside my regular environment.

I stared at all of them and they stared back at me. "What in tar nation is that thing?" The orange pony asked. She appeared to have more of a southern accent than anything, and I was sort of offended by the question.

"I haven't a clue. This sort of thing wasn't supposed to happen." The purple pony replied.

I got up and startled the creatures unintentionally. Just then the dragon got next to my shoes which were a coat of brown with white laces, and stomped on my foot. "SON OF A! What in the world was that for?!" I outraged.

"It can talk!?" They all said simultaneously in.

"Of course I can talk. Why wouldn't I be able to? I'm a human being after all." I answered. My voice sounded pretty deep to them, but it wasn't enough to make them feel intimidated.

They all looked very confused at what I said. "A human...being? What's that?" The pink pony asked.

I ran my fingers through my thick hair, and scratched my head. I sat down next to the pink pony where there was an open spot to sit and decided to introduce myself to the group. "To start things off, my name is Jacob. Friends call me Jake. I know this is a bit awkward for you, but I assure you there's nothing to be afraid of or intimidated by."

"Well if you say you're not as harmful as you we think you are, I guess we can introduce ourselves as well. My name is Twilight Sparkle."

The orange pony was next to introduce herself. "Name's Applejack."

"Ooh oh! My name's Pinkie Pie! Nice to meet you!" The pink pony said jumping up and down. I looked at her as she jumped, then I kind of just looked away. She continued jumping in place like Pepe' Le' Pew from looney toons with a big smile on her face.

"And my name is Fluttershy, I haven't seen or heard anything like your species before. I can't wait to get to know more." She sounded quite interested in what I had to say about my particular species. Normally she's mostly timid, and not always outgoing.

I looked up at the cyan-blue pony with wings, or Pegasus, and asked for her name. She flew over to me and gave me a stare. She then smiled and said her name. "The name's Rainbow Dash!"

I then looked over at the white unicorn and she looked back. "You seem like you're too sophisticated to tell me your name." I said with mockery in my voice.

She turned her head with a "humph" and said her name and no more than that. "The name is Rarity."

"And what is the dragon's name?" I asked even though I already knew.

"My name is spike, and I'm Twilight's assistant." He bragged.

I started to chuckle as a funny thought came to mind. "More like..." I chuckled some more. "The sorcerer's apprentice!" I started to laugh more as the reference was too good to make.

The ponies were confused again, and gave me awkward looks again. But Pinkie Pie on the other hand laughed along with me as if she got the joke. I stopped laughing and got her to stop by grabbing her mane and setting her down.

Being a 5''8 human with a bunch of ponies that were no more than four or five feet tall made me feel a little out of place. I am used to seeing people with different heights: three feet, six feet, four feet. Even seven feet. "So, before I completely lose my train of thought here, I would like to know I got here."

Twilight answered the question as she felt she was the one responsible. "Well I was trying to show my friends here a new spell I just learned, and something happened with a portal opening up. Then the next that happened was that you were pulled here into Equestria." She was very nervous about how I might react as she smiled.

"Well then...can't say I doubt you on that. But...I would appreciate it if spike stayed of my backpack." I snickered at the purple dragon. He pulled out a black bag from my pack and held it over his head as he brought it over to Twilight.

"Hey look Twilight I found this in his bag!"

"I told you to stay out of my bag! I gave you no permission to peek through it!" I exclaimed.

This was going to be a harsh time in Equestria, and I could already tell. Would I be able to make it back home? Part of me didn't care, but part of me did. I might as well enjoy my time here while I can.

* * *

**I did what I could and I feel that this chapter may be a little out of place. Any thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Well that is if you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**By the way I would like to ask if someone would like to collaborate with me on a fanfic relating to MLP.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I grew more and more frustrated at Spike, but I took a deep breath then got up and walked over to Twilight who was in possession of my bag. "May I please have that back?"

She looked back at me and replied. "I don't think I will. Not until I figure out what this is."

I lifted my hand and started to tug at my hair a bit. "Please give it back. The item in there is very fragile and I can't really afford to get another one!"

Twilight observed the black rectangular bag and unzipped the big pocket using her magic. I started to get angry, and I couldn't hold it in. I ran up to her and snatched the bag and snapped. "I don't know how laws are here in your world, but where I come from it is against the law to take or touch someone else's property without permission!"

The other ponies in the room stared at me with peeved expressions. "Hey you don't yell at our friend like that, Mister!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"If yer gonna disrespect our friend like that then ah' reckon you apologize or leave before this gets any worse fer you!" Apple Jack continued to stare at me intimidatingly.

The rest gathered around their friend in defensive stances. I looked at all of them, and I just had to defend myself somehow. "All of a sudden I'm the bad guy? She should apologize for getting into my stuff without my permission! Sheesh this is just like back at home! Nobody has respect for my things!" I stomped my foot on the ground and I don't know what happened. My leg started to act up after I had done so.

"What the..." I sat back down and put the bag on the ground and lifted my pant leg. What I saw was a massive bruise on my leg. "Son of a!" I bit down on my shirt as hard as I could. I didn't know I had injured my leg that badly after falling off my bike. I touched the bruise ever so lightly and I felt something snapping in and out of place. The pain was excruciating. 'Crap...how did something like that break my leg?' I then realized that my leg was caught in between the frame and the crank of my bike when it happened. I guess it took this long for me to notice.

I passed out from the pain as the snapping of the bone caused too much pain for me to bear and my bag laid next to me on the ground. "What's his problem?" Rarity just stared at my unconscious body pointing with a forehoof.

"I don't know. A second ago he was mad at me for look at his bag, and now he's just lying there on the floor." Twilight replied.

Spike walked up to my unconscious body and looked at my leg. What he witnessed should not be what any child should be witnessing. "Twilight! There's something wrong with his leg!"

Twilight went up after spike. Her eyes widened and immediately got her friends to get me to a hospital and fast. They didn't know exactly what was wrong, but they did it anyway. They still weren't happy that I yelled at their friend like that, but they did what they were told.

After about half an hour or two, I woke up. I scanned my surroundings and couldn't stop from moaning in paint. I was a dizzy for a moment, then I was eventually able to see straight. I scanned the now clear room once more, and saw the six ponies that were there when I passed out. I put my hand on my head in disbelief of what happened.

The doctor pony standing beside my bed looked at me. He told me that he never really had to heal something other than a pony before, but that I should rest for at least several days in the hospital. He also mentioned that I should stay off my leg for about a month. Two and a half weeks to say the least.

The doctor and his nurse left the room, then Twilight came up to me and apologized to me for looking through my bag without permission. I apologized for snapping, and that it was something that I had to deal with where I come from.

I looked at everybody or "pony" in this case, and wondered. "Do you eat anything other than herbs?" I face palmed myself at such a stupid question.

They looked at each other and laughed. Pinkie Pie got in my face and held out a couple of pastries. "We got cupcakes, cherrychimichangas, and regular cakes, and-" She continued to go on about the many different types of pastries that they had in their world, but I couldn't really follow what she was saying as she rambled on.

Apple Jack then shoved her away and spoke. "Down at Sweet Apple Acres, we got a lot of delicious apples. We also have apple fritters, and apple pies, and such. You should come down sometime if yer hungry fer some! Oh, and we do apologize for what happened back there at the library." She seemed to nicer for some reason, but I paid no mind.

I looked over at Fluttershy and she looked away due to her timidness. I giggled. I then looked over at Rainbow Dash as she just hovered in the air, flapping her wings. She looked back with a puzzled expression. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

I chuckled this time, and I tried to hold in my laughter. I couldn't believe how much I was laughing; I was thinking about so many different things. I was also in pain, but the laughter sorta made it go away. The ponies couldn't figure out why I was laughing, they just looked at me. My laughter died down, and I eventually stopped.

"Hey can one of you give me my Backpack?" I asked immediately after recovering from my randomness.

"What's a backpack?" Twilight asked.

I attempted to answer. "It's something that we humans use for storing certain items, and we put them on our backs to help carry them."

"Would that be it?" Rainbow Dash asked point her hoof across the hospital room at a black bag laying next to the open door.

I nodded. "Yes that's it. Check to see if my other bag is in there."

She flew over to retrieve the bag and open it. The cyan Pegasus seemed confused by the design of the backpack as she wasn't used to what we humans are used to. It had zippers to seal each pocket, and zippers in those pockets for more security. "Just bring it over." She flew over to give me the bag. I unzipped the big pocket, and from the looks of it, the other bag was put back into the backpack. I pulled out my rectangular black bag that I always keep in my backpack when I travel around on my bike. "Ah my laptop bag, good to see that everything is still in it." I opened up the bag and pulled out my laptop. I unfolded the computer and turned it on; and to my relief the screen was intact.

"Well I think I'm going to relax here for the rest of the day. It's kinda of dumb that I won't get back to bike riding for a while, but I think I'll live." Oh boy I hate hospitals. I was just saying that to ensure the group that I was going to be fine. Stuck in doors for several days is a nightmare for me.

"Okay, if you think you'll be okay then we'll leave you alone. Oh, and before we leave, mind telling us what that is you have there?" Twilight's curiosity rose at the sight of my computer.

"It's called a computer. Where I come from, we use them to do work, school work, play games, and so on. It's really hard to explain everything. It's more of an experience." I answered as clearly as I possibly could, but it was enough of an answer. She seemed a bit intrigued, but she wasn't one-hundred percent satisfied with my answer. I knew she would ask me about it later. The rest of her friends were also a bit flabbergasted, but again, they will have more questions for me later; and it may not be about the laptop.

After they left I was finally able to enjoy myself. I pulled my earphones from my left pant-pocket and plugged them into my computer. I pulled up my music, and let it play. I slept all through the rest of the day until the next sunrise.

When the next day came, Twilight and Applejack came to visit. My earphones were still plugged in so it was hard for me to wake-up to their greeting.

"Is he still sleepin'? And isn't that what'd he call it? A computer?" Apple Jack asked.

"I think so. I don't know what it does, but it looks like it's done its job." Twilight replied.

I stretched my arms out and opened my eyes. I looked over at the computer screen, and down in the corner the battery life was still where it was before. It even still had a connection to the internet. How this can be was a mystery to me. Funny how I thought that when the song I turned the media player off on was Mystery by Ronnie James Dio. I didn't pay much mind to it as I was sure I'd figure out later.

I turned my head to my left and saw Twilight and Apple Jack right next to me. "Oh good, you're awake. How was your first night here in Ponyville?" Twilight asked my with a bit tension in her voice.

"Well I found out my leg was broken. Other than that? Nothing new." I answered.

I thought I'd take advantage of somehow having a connection to the internet to see what's up. I started my browsing and wouldn't you know it? Twilight and AJ were both watching what I was doing. "What is that?" Twilight asked.

I was glad I had placed my current wallpaper with one of my old ones, so I didn't have to worry about much. Twilight and AJ both observed the screen and saw a pictures move and heard sounds come from nowhere as it appeared to them.

"Are they uh whatcha' call'em? Humans singin'?" Asked Apple Jack.

"Yes they are. In fact this is one of my favorite songs from them. They sound so good live too."

"Why do they sound so angry? What are those humans doing surrounding them?" Twilight started to get curious. She was very confused at what was going on.

I answered her question and explained as best I could. She seemed to understand, but she didn't like how angry it sounded. I turned it off closed the laptop. "Okay, so Apple Jack and I thought we'd come visit you for a bit. Do you enjoy reading?"

"Uhm...not a whole lot. It has to catch my interest."

"Well what catches your interest then?" Twilight asked with even more curiosity.

"Well a story that involves magic, sorcery, dragons, and the characters have to be interesting, and with as little stereotypes as possible. That's what normally catches my interest."

Twilight was surprised to hear that some of my interests involved magic.

"Wow you like magic too?! Do you know anything about magic at all?" She was more curious than ever now. I sorta crawled up in my bed from the creepy atmosphere that was generated from excitement.

I took a deep breath and relaxed. "Well...you see...I know of magic, but where I come from it doesn't exist. From stories I've red and seen, magic is something that is that you would have been born with, or learned. Or someone would have gifted you with the ability to use magic." I explained as much as I could, and Twilight's response wasn't very upbeat afterwords.

"Oh...I thought where you came from, you would be able to use magic. I guess it was too good to be true." The poor unicorn hung her head in dismay. "Hey cheer up, at least magic exists here. Plus everyday I wish magic would exist in my world." I tried to cheer her up until she would crack a smile; and she eventually did. "See? It's not so bad. I have been trying to get better at cheering people up when they're down, and there are still some who refuse to cheer up back on Earth."

AJ at this point left because she had important business on the farm, and Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash came in after. "So how are you, 'Jake?'"

I stared at Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy for a moment as they came into the hospital room. Rainbow Dash was flying, and Fluttershy was walking and I was always confused as to why she rarely flew, but I decided not to get bothered by it. "So how's that leg of yours, uh, Jake?"

"Just fine." I peered my head up to look at my leg. I exhaled deeply. "You know, I just want my leg to heal up as quickly as possible so I can ride my bike again."

"What's a bike?" Rainbow Dash had a perplexed look on her face.

"Well, did you happen to see that metal thing with wheels?"

"Well I did see something like that laying down behind you after you appeared, but we kind off took outside of the library and left it there." She grinned lightly as if waiting for a scolding. I didn't care much, as long as it wasn't damaged.

I shrugged and kept any bad thoughts out of my head. I turned my head to Fluttershy who stood there with her head down. She looked curious, but nervous at the same time. At this time Twilight took her leave as well for she also had some important business down at the library. We said bye to her, and she left. I payed much attention to Fluttershy as she kept her head down. I squinted my eyes, and opened them wide. I chuckled, and patted her head lightly.

"Hey c'mon you were the one who wanted to know more about my race. Why so silent all of a sudden?"

She had her mouth agape, and closed it. "Um...I-I'm...-" Her tone was soft.

"Come on. You cannot be that nervous after being so curious." I felt a sudden urge to try and pick her up, but I knew she wouldn't like that. After all I am a sucker for cute and adorable things.

"I just...I can't really think of what to say." The yellow Pegasus continued to speak in her soft voice.

"How starting off with a simple question involving where I come from?" I tried to help start with the series of questions. It would be easier for me to have my head turned if I wasn't stuck in a fixed position all the time. My pant leg was cuffed up above my knee-cap, and I wasn't comfortable. "Just in case you ask, I hate hospitals. Just letting you know something specifically about me, and a lot of other people from where I come."

"Okay, um...would it be okay if I asked where you came from?" Rainbow Dash was also interested in what I had to say as well as Fluttershy was.

I admired Fluttershy's pink mane for a moment. I was gushing inside my head at how adorable she looked as well as rainbow dash with her rainbow colored mane. I cleared my throat and started to answered her question. "I come from Earth. I live in a country called the United States of America."

"What kind of food do your people eat?"

"Well...we're omnivores. Meaning we eat both meat and herbs, or vegetables." I answered straightforward enough, but I wasn't comfortable answering that kind of question as horse, or ponies as they were, are vegetarians and only eat plants. Their ears started to lower as they slowly backed off a little. Fluttershy looked like she didn't want to ask anymore questions because of what horrors may lie ahead within my answers.

"Um...I guess that's okay, as long as you don't eat us...unless you're fine with that?" The yellow Pegasus kept her head low.

"Hey why would I try to eat something as cute and adorable as you ponies? I would never do such a thing. Plus you can talk, fly, and live just like any normal person, or pony. I iz confuzzled, next question."

She stuttered for the next question. "W-what do you do for fun?"

I smiled. "Well I play video games, watch cartoons, hang out with friends, and...well, this." I held up my laptop, and set it back into my lap.

Both Pegasus started to ask me questions back and forth, and I answered as best I could. We got the chance to know each other a little more, and time was quickly passing by. They eventually left after an hour or two, and boy I still can't believe I actually got to speak to them when I did.

Pinkie Pie eventually came in, and along with her, Rarity, came in for the most awkward visit. Rarity with her sophisticated persona sorta drove me nuts, and Pinkie Pie with her randomness really entertained me a lot and kept me sane enough. But, there was only so much I could handle. "Stop Pinkie, stop. Please?"

"Aw come on I made you some yummy cupcakes! Here try some!" The Pink pony's face was bright with a wide smile.

"Oh, in the name of Celestia, leave the poor dear alone. Can't you see he needs rest?" Rarity was very considerate of my condition, but I couldn't care less if Pinkie offered me a pastry in bed. Besides I could use at least a little something something in my stomach to curve my hunger.

"Thanks for the cupcake, Pinkie. This'll help cheer me up!" I down the cupcake in one bite. My weighty-body enjoyed what it had started to digest. "Haven't had one of those in a while." I smiled at pinkie and patted her head. She sat there smiling at me. It was creeping me out so...I kind of...push her off my bed. I couldn't risk her accidentally damaging my laptop. She laughed and snorted as if I was playing around.

"That was fun!"

"O...kay...?" I slowly helped Pinkie Pie back up, and she decided wanted to hang out some more after I recover from my injury, Or at least get out of the hospital. Rarity and I started to chat a little about gems and what not. She asked me what my favorite gems were and I basically told her that I like any kind of gem. They all like beautiful and I like how they glisten in the sunlight.

After a small chat they both left the hospital and I was alone again. I took the time to think to myself and wondered if I would get back home. Heck, sometimes I wondered if I could just stay her in Equestria.

Being twenty-years old, and an open brony has its perks. It doesn't help that I barely shave my beard half the time when it needs to be, and my hair sometimes tends to cover my right eye. My hair even sometimes gets close to impairing my vision which goes to show that I need a haircut. I wore a blank T-shirt with a red tint, and a pocket on the left breast area. I also wore blue-jeans and I seemed to look better in them.

Now you're probably wondering why I am describing myself now. Well last chapter I forgot to put in a description for myself, and I was oblivious to it. How's this for breaking the fourth wall?! You going to laugh at me? Go ahead! Do it! I'll...I'll...what am I doing? I'm arguing with you, the reader. How silly of me. Ahem, back to the rest of the chapter.

The night took over the sky again, and the moon started to rise over the horizon. I tried to fall asleep as I did before, but I was still stricken with surprise that I still had the same amount of battery life as I did yesterday, and the fact that my connection to the internet was still there. "Could the spell that Twilight used have left some dimensional ripples? As for the battery life...how? This thing should have died." I whispered to myself in a low soft voice making sure nobody, or pony, else could hear me. I tried to figure it out, but the only conclusion as that my passing through that portal must have left the computer's time in limbo as it still had the same date it did before I entered Equestria.

I fell asleep with these thoughts processing in my mind. I didn't let it bother me too much though. The morning eventually came and again and the visits were the same. This time the ponies came in to visit in different pairs, and a couple didn't even show up at all due to some important business. More questions were asked and some were left unanswered due to other things that I'd rather do to pass the time.

A few more days passed, and finally. I was checked out of the hospital, and they made a wheel chair for something my size surprisingly. I packed my things before leaving, and strapped my backpack to the back of the chair with everything inside it. I then started to get myself mobile in my chair. I practiced a little with my wheel-chair to get used to how one moved because...well...I've never been in one before. After getting used to it for a little bid I rolled myself away from the hospital and went to the. I went and parked myself next to a tree, pulled out my MP3 player, and plugged in a bullet-shaped speaker into it.

"Time to relax and enjoy the sound of birds chirpin', and get some rest." I then pressed a few buttons and started my play list. Some light music played first which relaxed me. A bit later some of the angrier songs came on and I turned off the device. I fell asleep, and after about an hour something nudged me. "Mmm..." I moaned. I opened my eyes a crack, and vision was okay at best at that for a moment. To get a better look at the blurry objects in front of me I opened them all the way. I was shocked, and my heart warmed up. I gushed so much. "Oh! You're just...JUST...SO ADORABLE!"

There happened to be three fillies in front of me. They stared at me with tilted head, and seemed a bit startled by my gushing. I wanted to hug them. A yellow filly with a red mane, an orange one with a purple mane, and a white one with a very bright pink and violet mane. I took a deep breath and wondered what they wanted. I tried to ask them, but they kind of scurried off after that. "This is going to be one heck of an adventure ain't it?"

"It sure will." I soft majestic tone sounded off from behind me. I looked back and saw a large white pony with a beautiful flowing mane as if wind were passing through it all the time.

'Just my luck.' I thought to myself. 'This is not going to end well, and I hope this won't be as cliche as I think it will.'

* * *

**Well I tried to stay true to the characters as much as possible. If this chapter was a little long I apologize. **

**If anyone would like to help me out, I would much appreciate it :)**

**PS: Tell me if there are any mistakes you see. If there is no constructive criticism involved, then please keep your rude comments to yourselves. Peace :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's the third chapter. I've been trying to revise some parts, and change some things before uploading it.**

**Enjoy.**

**(I still feel like I did a poor job here.)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I observed the pony before me from in my chair. She postured herself elegantly in front of me, and stared down at me. "So, you're this human that Twilight has been telling me about through her letters." She stated.

I found my head lowering, and at some point my head pointed to the ground with my eyes to trying to peer up at the majestic being before me. "Uh..." I droned for a few seconds. I gulped and started to shake. 'Princess Celestia! Right before my very eyes!' I thought to myself.

She gave me a small smile, and started to speak in her soft tone. "So, as I recall from the letters Twilight has sent, your name is Jake?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh. Is...there something w-wrong...w-with me being here?" I stuttered and fumbled over a few words.

The princess shook her head and proceeded to introduce herself. "I am Princess Celestia, ruler of all of Equestria, and having a guest as strange as you wouldn't do much harm. Or at least from what I heard from my most faithful student." She giggled a little.

I sat there in my chair, dumbfounded, flabbergasted, confused, perplexed, now I'm just being redundant here. I didn't know what to think or say. All I knew is that royalty was staring me in the face, and a powerful one at that. "I wish to see more of Equestria if that's okay, the atmosphere around here is fresh, and I think it'll be a nice change in pace for me."

"That will be fine. Go ahead and explore as much as you'd like. Just don't try to be too much of a stranger." She continued to speak in her majestic, yet-soft tone.

I then realized something. She didn't know what the hell I was until someone or "pony" told her about me. Holy crap! This isn't as cliché as we thought it would be! Oh, but that didn't change the fact that I was no permanent resident there. After doing some thinking I asked her a few questions regarding the items I kept in my bag. She said that there was a problem there, and it had to do with Twilight's new spell that she cast.

I picked my head up. "So I am guessing that there might be some inter-dimensional ripples left open?" I wasn't too sure of myself about that.

The Princess replied. "I suppose that might be the case. However it might be something else."

"I hope whatever it is, it doesn't cause too much distress. I would really like it if I became a permanent resident here in Equestria. Always wanted to get away from home for good." I said with sincerity in my voice.

Celestia frowned and responded. "Why would you not want to go back home? Wouldn't you miss your friends and family?"

"I just think I need a change in atmosphere and what not. If that happens to be the case then I can maybe ask if there's a way I could travel in between worlds at will? If it won't cause the slightest amount of harm."

Celestia pondered for a moment. She then smiled and answered with assurance. "I think we can make it possible for any pony to travel between worlds, but I am not sure what repercussions there would be. I am sure Twilight would be glad to help out."

"Yeah I guess Twilight would be the best pony to speak to around here. She's really smart which is something I really admire about her." My face went read a little. I didn't have any kind of crush on her it's just something I like to see in a girl, or mare in this case.

"Something wrong?" She spoke.

"Nothing at all. I guess you'd better get going? I don't want to take up more of your time."

Celestia grinned, and gave a small laugh. "It's quite all right I just thought we would talk a little. I'll be on my way back to Canterlot now. I have some important business there I need to attend to."

I thought for a quick moment then something snapped in my head. "Wait!" Celestia halted just before getting back into her carriage. "Could you uh...maybe fix my leg with your magic?" I asked boldly.

She looked down at my broken leg which was wrapped in a cast. She gave a slight nod, and place her horn next to my leg. It lit up with a bright yellow glow and in the blink of an eye my cast disappeared; causing my pant leg to fall back down to my ankle. I got up from the wheel-chair and started walking a bit. I pressed down on my shin with my fingers. It felt like new again. "Thanks your majesty. How could I ever repay you for your kindness?"

"Oh no, you don't need to make it up to me. It was my pleasure." She started back for her carriage. She then took to the skies as the Pegasi started to flap their wings.

"Well time to see what's up at...Ponyville." I said looking over at the town not too far from where I was at. However the conversation with Celestia took a bit longer than expected and the sun was setting. I found my spot underneath the tree and slept the rest of the afternoon, then through the night; mainly because I hadn't much else to do.

NEXT DAY AFTER RESTING UNDER A TREE

I arrived in the town I got stares from every pony. I heard whispering, and I kind of decided to ignore it. I knew them seeing a human wasn't going to be natural for them. I head over to the library where Twilight was staying while she was in Ponyville. As I got up close to the building, or tree, I saw my bike laying down on the ground. I went over to pick it up and kicked down the kick-stand, and with a "clang" the stand snapped into place so it would hold up the bike.

I then went over to the door and knocked. Spike happened to answer the door. "Is Twilight here?" I asked looking down at the baby dragon.

"Not right now. She's out doing some errands, but I'll be sure to tell her you stopped by." He answered looking up at my tall figure. It made him feel like I was a monster, but he just a baby dragon.

"Well can you tell her that I stopped by to ask her about something?"

"Um, sure. I guess I can do that. What for?"

"Something important."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Thanks see you later, Spike."

"Bye, Jake." He closed the door after waving.

I went over to my bike and kicked the stand back up. I got up on the seat, and sat there for a moment while I pulled out my mp3 player along with my speaker. I lugged my earphones in to replace the speaker so only I would hear the music. I browsed through my music for a bit until I found the song I wanted to start off with. "Ah, Blue Oyster Cult. What a classic. I pressed the play button and started off on my bike.

I rode through Ponyville and admired the scenery as I passed by all the ponies in town. I got the same amount of stares as before. Again they haven't seen a human, nor have they seen a bike before. They didn't know what was going on, but I didn't pay much attention to them except for the scenery.

I let the music take me away while I rode my bike. I pulled my mp3 player back out while I was riding, and was about put on some Dio after the song finally finished. In the middle of me changing songs I heard a voice behind me that sounded familiar over my earphones. I pulled on my breaks to come to a halt. I turned my head, took out my earphones, and saw Rainbow Dash. I quickly turned down the music to a low volume.

"Hey, Jake, what's up?" She smiled.

I answered. "Nothing much, just enjoying some music."

"What music? All I see is a little black box in your hands and-" She started to wonder where the music that started to play was coming from.

"It plays music." I held it up as far as the speaker cord would let me.

"What is that though? It's seems strange." Dash said as she hovered in the air.

"It's just a basic music player." I said sorta being ashamed by it as I couldn't really afford the more higher end brands.

"Like the one Vinyl Scratch has?"

I nodded. "Yeah like that one." I quickly clamped my mouth shut with my hands.

"I guess so...and wait how do you know what I'm talking about?" She narrowed her eyes, and then slowly raised an eyebrow.

I quickly thought of a way out of it. Then it hit me. "As I started to go through Ponyville to meet Twilight I saw her out with it and a few ponies mentioned her name."

"Ah, okay then. And if you're looking for Twilight she's meeting us at the park for a picnic. If you want, why don't you come down and hang out with us?"

"Sure I guess." I shrugged. "I have something to talk to her about anyway."

"About what?" Rainbow Dash was quick to ask.

"Just stuff."

"You like her don't you?" She said poking me with her elbow with a wide grin on her face.

My face turned red for a quick moment. "No! That's not it at all! Whatever gave you that idea? Absurd assumption."

"I was just messin' with ya. Now let's get to the park."

"Sure."

I put my foot on one pedal of my bike, and stood up on it to start off with a little more motion.

"What are you doing?" Rainbow Dash said as she got ready to fly over to the park.

"Just getting a good start. I hate starting off slow when I pedal because it really does strain the legs."

Then Rainbow Dash suddenly came to a realization. "Hey! How did your leg heal up so fast?"

"Oh, Princess Celestia healed it for me. So it's as good as new!"

Her jaw instantly dropped. "THE Princess Celestia?! Healed you!?"

"Calm down Rainbow. We only had a small chat. And yes she did."

She shook her head. "I guess it isn't any of my business, but I'm sure Twilight would like to know what happened." She said before darting off.

I darted right after and trailed her by a few feet. She looked back and her mouth was agape. "What the? You can't beat me!" She said smirking.

I smirked back at her. "Well, what if I just wanted to get there as fast as I could also?"

After booking it to the park, I arrived out of breath unable to really speak. I never rode my bike like that before, I thought the cranks were going to fall off. I then took off my bag and collapsed. I was breathing heavily. "I...will never...ever...ride my bike like that again...until I get into better...and more physical shape..."

Rainbow Dash hovered in the air, and there wasn't a sweat on her. She was barely out of breath. "Told you, you can't beat me."

The others were watching me lie there on the ground, completely out of breath. They all laughed a little, but I managed to get my heart rate back to normal so I can breath at a normal rate again.

Rainbow Dash joined the group and started chowing on some food.

Thoughts went through my head as I laid there on the ground. I couldn't seem to tolerate much of it. "That's just...not fair. It's not fair." I said under my breath. By this time I had turned my music off. I was having another one of those moments where I sink into some kind of depression. It happens to me every now and then, but I try to stay away from these thoughts as much as possible.

Twilight turned her head, and saw me talking to myself.

"Is there somethin' wrong Twi'?" AJ asked.

"Everything's just fine. It's just, why doesn't Jake come over and hang with us?"

Rainbow Dash happened to cut in. "Probably because he lost to me on his way here."

I picked up my head and yelled over to her. "It's not that!"

Twilight trotted over to where I was laying down. "What is it then?" She asked.

I put my head back down. "I just..." I took a deep breath. "I just wish that I could be like a lot of people where I come from."

"Darling I am sure that there's plenty of things that you're good at. Every pony has a special talent." Rarity said coming over as well. How did she even hear me? I guess I do have a habit of talking loudly. But she tried to support me a little and I appreciated it.

"Yeah, I mean there's something you have to be good at. Isn't there?" Twilight looked down at me.

I picked myself up to a sitting position with my legs crossed. "Well a lot of people say I'm smart and outgoing. It's just that doesn't seem to earn points with people where I'm from. It's either you're popular of you're not."

"Who cares if you're popular or not? Worry about how you think of yourself, and not what others think of you." Twilight said sternly.

'Everyone tells me the same thing.' A thought passed through my head.

I turned red again for a moment. I patted my cheeks and thought to myself. 'KNOCK IT OFF!' I shook my head and stared at Twilight. I knocked my palm against my head and realized that I was supposed to ask her something. "I almost forgot, Twilight, I needed to ask you about something."

"Well what is it?"

I told her about the conversation I had with Celestia. She was surprised that the Princess had come to visit me, and that she had healed my leg. "So do you think you can make it happen?"

"I'll try my best. It's going to take a lot of research to make such a thing happen." Twilight said with some doubt. But she was confident enough to make it happen.

"I think that my laptop's internet connection also has to do with that tiny open rift as well."

"We'll see about that."

"You girls better hurry before all the food's gone! Especiall this last piece of cake!" Pinkie exclaimed woofing down her food.

"Oh...Pinkie Pie...you should maybe...um, slow down to chew your food? You're going to choke." Fluttershy said with a concerned whisper that was loud enough to be heard by Pinkie.

Pinkie swallowed her food and said with a smile, "Don't worry! I'll be fine! I'm always careful!" She woofed down a cupcake, and started to immediately choke on it.

"Um, problem! Pinkie's chokin' on a cupcake!" AJ shouted.

I bolted up and ran over to pinkie pie with the ponies. I picked up Pinkie Pie, and gave her instructions. "Pinkie just listen I need you to straighten your hooves out towards the ground." She nodded. I then did some quick squeezes, and jolts on her stomach. She than spat the cupcake out with a loud cackling noise.

"Ohmygosh! Thank you, Jake, for saving my life! I should throw you a party for that or maybe a surprise party-" She continued to ramble. I then put my hand over her mouth and replied. "It's alright, Pinkie." She nodded again.

"What was that you just did?" AJ asked pointing her hoof.

"It's called the Heimlich Maneuver. It's used whenever someone is choking on food." I answered. "It's also much better performed with hands had you need to have them interlocked when performing it."

The other ponies were glad to see that their friend was okay. After about an hour, Spike ran over to Twilight to deliver a message. Twilight read the letter, and it happened to be a wedding invitation. She was confused for a quick second. She continued to read the letter. Each pony had a specific task. Fluttershy was in charge of the music, Pinkie Pie was in charge of the Reception, Apple Jack in charge of catering, Rainbow Dash was to perform a Sonic Rainboom, Rarity was in charge of designing the groom and bride's outfits, and Twilight was in charge of making sure things went as planned. After each pony heard what they played in the wedding, Pinkie Pie did some cart wheels, Dash accidentally stuck her hoof in her mouth for a brief moment, and flew up in midair with a "YES." Rarity fainted, Apple Jack was just pleased to do her part, and Fluttershy was nervous as always.

"Whose getting married?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Uh, I was probably supposed to give you this one first." Spike grinned nervously.

After reading the parchment she was shocked to hear her brother, Shining Armor, was getting married, and Twilight had no idea who Mi Amore Cadenza was. She was a bit upset. I just sat there and watched them do their thing, I had no part in it, so why should I care?

"Well, Twilight, that's great news!" Apple Jack said with a cheery tone.

"From a piece of paper, but not from my brother." Twilight proceeded to lift a sandwich with her magic, and make an imitation of her brother with it. I started to laugh to myself.

"Oh, Jake." Spike said walking up to me. "Celestia didn't mention you in the letter, but she sent a different one for you. She wants you to help Twilight with making sure things go the way they're planned."

I was watching Fluttershy flying over to ask Twilight if she was okay, then I happened to realize what spike just said. It hit me like a pile of bricks.

"Whoa! Wait! Ahaha! Ahem. Uh, I think Twilight has it covered already. She seems a bit upset that her brother didn't mention anything to her about getting married, and I don't want to make it seem like I'm getting in the way." I paused. "I mean I'll still go, but-"

Twilight stopped in the middle of her rant and interrupted me. "Wait you got invited too?"

I squeaked a few words from my mouth. "To...help...you out...with organizing."

Twilight's frustration subsided for a moment was happy to hear that I was helping her out so that she didn't have to do all the organizing herself. I let out a sigh, and agreed to help out. A human in Canterlot, what fun would this be?

Every one, excuse me, Pony, was happy to help out. Then Twilight slipped back into her depression and suddenly a tune chimed in and some singing started.

"Crap..." I muttered. I'm not against the singing it's just my singing voice isn't really on par, and I can only hit so few notes. I normally sing metal songs to myself when nobody's around.

I got up started walking away, but as soon as it started I was tugged on the arm by Fluttershy. I didn't break out singing, I just stood there listening to the tune. Quite catchy if I do say so myself. The singing began and I just kind of stayed in the background of their singing, not really doing anything.

_When I was just a Filly I found it rather silly_

_To see how many other ponies I could meet_

_I had my books to read didn't know that I would ever need_

_Other ponies to make my life complete_

_But there was one colt that I cared for_

_I knew that he would be there for me_

_My Big Brother Best Friend Forever_

_Like two peas in a pod we did everything together_

_He taught me how to fly a kite_

_Best Friend Forever_

_We never had a single fight_

_We did everything together_

_We shared our hopes_

_We shared our dreams_

_I miss him more than I realized it seems_

_Your Big Brother Best Friend Forever_

_Like two peas in a pod you did everything together_

_And though he's oh so far away_

_I hope that he would stay_

_My Big Brother Best Friend Forever_

_Forever~ _

Tears picked at Twilight's eyes, and soon the mood was lifted by her friends. When we got done in the park, we got on a train to Canterlot. 'This would actually provide a good opportunity to speak with Celestia to see if she has come across anything about what we spoke about yesterday.' I thought to myself as I sat back in my seat and relaxed myself the rest of the ride while listening to my music. Oh and before you ask, yes I still have my backpack with me.

* * *

**I'll try to add more consistency to my chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
**

**I will try to improve as I go on. **

**Credit goes to gearfox7 for the story title.  
**

**Let me know if there are any improvements I can make for the next chapter.  
**

**Your comments are most appreciated :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally! After three days of typing I finally finished chapter 4! **

**gearfox7 has recommended perspective changes between third and first person so I decided to do so.**

**I will signal when it happens.**

**Note: I was watching the season 2 finale again, and I tried to get it as close and accurate to the dialogue, and events as possible.**

**I was too lazy to make up dialogue and the original dialogue was a bit better in my opinion.**

**Enjoy~**

**PS: Livestream this Tuesday!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Perspective: Third person~**

The sun was still high in the sky, and the train ride to Canterlot was very relaxing. Jake sat by a window on the left hand-side of the train cart, and admired view as he listened to his music. Open plains could be seen from afar, and he could see mountains peak higher than ever in the distance. 'The atmosphere and environment is so fresh for me here. I could really get used to living here.' Jake thought to himself.

The mane six ponies had all their heads poked out the windows, and enjoyed every minute of it as they rode in the same train. They seemed to be happier than ever about this wedding, and Jake pay any mind to it. He just enjoyed himself as the ride was quite long.

After about half-an-hour went by, he pulled out his laptop from his backpack, and turned it on. When he had done so, he turned off his mp3 player and put it away.

**Perspective change: First Person: Jake~**

I got to my desktop and started clicking around. I was watching a show on my laptop, and all sorts of music and sounds came from the speakers. They ranged from explosions to sounds of something getting hit, and shouting.

Rainbow Dash happened to sneak up from behind me to see what I was up to. She could see humans through the screen, and they were beating each other up. She witnessed them spit fire, throw glaciers of ice at their opponents, grow in size, and whole lot of other things.

I quickly closed the laptop, and turned my head. Right behind showed an awed Rainbow Dash. "So, you had to disturb me why?" I had a brow lifted, and immediately gave her a sheepish stare.

"Oh come on, I was curious. So was the rest of us." She replied.

Twilight pointed her hoof and spoke up as well, "Yeah what was that you were doing on your...what did you call it...?

"Laptop." I answered.

"Yeah, so what was that?"

Rainbow Dash chimed in again to answer, "I saw humans beating each other up with magic!"

I quickly darted my head back to Dash, and glared a little. "I thought Humans couldn't use magic?" Twilight was confused.

"I was watching a show on my laptop. Where I come from we make shows about stuff like that, and we watch them for our entertainment." I explained, letting out a deep sigh.

They all exchanged looks with each other. Spike was also confused, quickly brought his tiny little claw up to his chin and lowered it, and followed it up with a shrug. I thought for a moment, and just decided to tell them I wanted to drop the subject. I'll tell them if they ever decide they really wanted to know.

As we finally arrived at Canterlot, I put my computer away, and slang my backpack onto my back, being careful not to damage the contents inside. As we passed a couple of entrance guards, we each felt us pass through a force field.

Each of us stepped off the train, and Rainbow Dash's initial reaction was a, "Whoa, what's with all the guards?"

"I'm sure they're just taking the necessary precautions. Royal weddings do bring out the strangest ponies." Answered Rarity with quick response. This response was followed by Pinkie Pie sneezing out confetti, which made me laugh quite a bit. She then trotted around with a smile on her face.

"Come on now we got some work to do." Rarity stated.

I stood by Applejack and we both told Twilight to go congratulate her brother. She then trotted towards the castle with her head low and a annoyed expression on her face. AJ and I stared at each other. I shrugged, and I started to look around at all the guards. Rainbow had the right reaction, this was a hell of a lot of guards. A sizable number of them at that.

I scanned the castle walls, and noticed guards giving me a stare as if they were trying to intimidate me. Well it sorta worked, but I managed to muster up some courage to go through; after all the, the Princess did invite me as well.

I walked passed the guards and they just stood there. I pondered for a moment, and realized that Celestia must have mentioned me as being one of the guests to them. I was in the clear, and I guess it didn't hurt to go look around the castle for a bit.

I looked over a small hill had a flat surface, and only one slope that wasn't very steep at all. I could see Twilight and her brother, Shining Armor, having quite the conversation. Which in turn made me want to steer clear of him because a sister's brother isn't someone you want to mess with.

The two unicorns seemed to have things patched up for a bit, and I kind of maybe out of curiosity, went up to them see what's up. I walked up the steps, which weren't very narrow, and was enough for something my size to make its way up. I finally got to the balcony where they were at. "So, how are you two doing? You got things sorted out?" I asked.

"Twilight, who or what is that?" Shining Armor asked pointing his hoof at me.

Twilight picked her head and looked over at me and smiled a bit. "Oh, that's Jake, and he's a human. He's not from this world, and I thought Celestia would have mentioned that to you." She replied.

Armor lift his hoof to his chin for moment and thought. "Oh, come to think of it, she did mention something like that. Glad to meet you, Jake." He said holding out his hoof.

I grabbed his hoof and grabbed it and we started to shake. "Nice to see you too." We broke the shake after our greeting.

Twilight then turned back to her brother and asked, " Oh by the way who is this pony you're marrying? This Mi Amore Cadenza?"

"Twily, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is Cadence. Your old foal-sitter." He answered.

Twilight thought for a moment. She started to describer has the best pony she ever met, and broke out in excitement and joy. "You're marrying Cadence! You're Marrying Cadence!"

**Perspective Change: Third Person~**

Jake and Shining both stood there as they saw Twilight jump around with excitement. "Cadence" appeared right before them and Twilight went up to her with a smile. I gave a stare at the confused Cadence as Twilight did her little "Sunshine" thing with her. **I am very sorry, but I totally forgot what that was called when they did that, so I just called it the "Sunshine" thing. Anyway, have fun reading behind the 4****th**** wall as I continue.**

Jake shook his head lightly, and didn't smile the entire time. He knew something was up because he had seen the show, and unfortunately knows what happens later. Cadence lifted an eye brow, and spoke. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" Jake hissed underneath my breath as he gave a blank stare.

The fake Cadence shot me a glare. "Did you say something?"

"Oh, no...no. I was just speaking to myself." He stated as he reached to his back pocket and pulled out a cigar that was still wrapped in its protective paper. "If you need me, I'll be available." Jake said waving his hand as he walked off.

Twilight looked a bit confused, and spoke up. "Cadence, it's me, Twilight!"

The fake Cadence walked passed Twilight, ignoring her as if she didn't exist. She went up to Shining Armor. Armor put a hoof around Cadence, and told Twilight that he needed to get back to his station and that Cadence would be checking up on them to see how they're doing. He also stated that he speaks for both of them that they're all happy to have Twilight there. They both started off back into the castle without another word.

Twilight down the balcony and could see puffs of smoke coming from where Jake was. She trotted down the steps of the castle walls, and went down into the small meadow where he stood.

**Perspective Change: Jake~**

I took several puffs of my cigar and blew the smoke into the air. I could see Rainbow Dash warming up for her Sonic Rainboom performance for the wedding. I heard trotting come from behind and I did an about face to see where it was coming from. It was Twilight. I puffed one more time and held it in my left hand to speak to Twilight. "Oh. Hey Twilight. What's up?"

She looked at the object in between my fingers, and saw a bright red tip, and saw me breathing smoke every so often. She pointed her hoof in curiosity and rose a brow. "What is it that you're doing? I thought you said that humans can't do magic? I'm beginning to think you're lying to me about that."

"Oh this isn't magic." I replied, "This is something from my world that we call a Cigar. Similar to a cigarette-" I trailed off for a moment. "You know what that's not important. It isn't magic, this is just something we humans do to relax sometimes."

"I see." She replied. Twilight brightened with a small smile, but as quickly as she did she frowned and turned around.

I tossed down my cigar after I was finished and stomped it out. I picked the flattened tobacco product and put it back into my back pocket. I barely even noticed it was there after that. I got back up to a surprise from a cyan Pegasus with a Rainbow mane. Oh joy.

"Yo, Jake were you watching me perform just now?" Rainbow Dash said suddenly hovering in front of me.

I jumped back a bit. "You startled me! Jebus!"

"Oh, sorry about that. But seriously, were you watching me do my cool, and awesome tricks?" Rainbow was very energetic since she was asked to do a Sonic Rainboom.

"You did really good. I thought your tricks were amazing! I can't wait to see one of those Rainbooms up close and personal." I complimented her.

"You really think I'm that good?"

"Yes." Rainbow Dash's face turned a little red, and I happened to notice. _Oh stop blushing, you're making me feel awkward now_ I thought.

I quickly turned to Twilight who started trotting off. "Hey, Twilight, cheer up! Things will lighten up sooner or later!" There was no response, and I hope she can learn to cope with whatever is ailing her. She had disappeared inside the castle to go perform her duties.

"Is there something wrong with Twilight?" Dash asked.

"I'm sure she's fine. The day wasn't at all what she had expected it to be." I stated turning back to Rainbow.

She shrugged. "Well I guess I'll get going. I'll see you later, Jake." She then flew off into the castle.

"Guess I better get to helpin' Twilight. Then again I'm sure she'll have this under control herself." I said aloud to myself.

In the castle's kitchen, where Applejack happened to be doing the catering. I saw Twilight resting on her haunches up against a column. She had a frown on her face as she checked things off her checklist, that was, until AJ stuffed an apple-fritter in her mouth. She smiled at the tastiness of the fritter, and it quickly perked her right up. She then proceeded to check it off her list.

I walked over to her and tried to start up a conversation. "Hey Twi-" I was quickly distracted by Spike messing with the two figurines that were supposed to go on top of the cake. Twilight noticed this and went up to spike and levitated them out of his hands and set them onto the counter.

"Hehehe." Spike laughed softly.

Suddenly 'Cadence' came into the kitchen. Applejack faced her and greeted her, "Hi, Princess!"

Cadence walked up to AJ as she replied to her greeting, "Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." She looked down at Applejack awaiting a response.

"Hiya, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza!" Applejack corrected herself as she went into a slight bow. "You come to check out what's on the menu for you're big day?"

"I have!" Cadence replied. Applejack held up a pan of apple-fritters allowing 'the Princess' to try one. She ate a fritter and with a tone a little less than sincere she spoke, "Their good!"

"Awe shucks! Why don't you take some to go?" Applejack packed a bag of fritters and gave them to 'Cadence.'

The princess took the bag in her mouth and started to head out the door. Just before exiting, and while AJ wasn't looking; but me and Twilight were, she tossed them into the trash.

"What a tramp." I muttered.

"Did you just see what she-" Twilight cut herself off, and glanced back at AJ. She was clearly busy preparing the food. So Twilight headed out the door over to the chamber Rarity was working in, and I happened to join her. The room where Rarity was working had a nice sizable rug with a bed draped in sheets, and a canopy centered in the middle.

Twilight was ranting about Cadence's rudeness toward Applejack, and quite frankly I don't blame her. She's not the real Cadence, and the real one would never do such a thing like that. I stood in a corner listening, and nodding to everything Twilight was saying. I got stares from Rarity here and there, but I didn't care.

When she heard her name being mentioned, the doors flung open, and she stated with a straightforward tone, "Did someone say my name?"

I shot a glance at a mint colored pony with yellow eyes. My face brightened up with gush, and I couldn't resist. "SO...FREAKING...ADORABLE!" I exclaimed as I rushed over to Lyra. She gave me the most awkward stare ever. No, more of an "OHMYGOSH" stare. Her face perked up with excitement.

Cadence quickly shot me a glare in response to my, ahem, 'outburst.' I shot one back, but with more of a "go drop dead" meaning behind it. Twilight stared at me just plain awkwardly for a moment, and as did rarity, and the other two maids. But I ignored their stares, and kind of focused on Cadence's stare.

"Name's Lyra by the way." She said in a low whisper, while her smile continued to brighten up her face.

'Already knew that.' I thought to myself while giving back the stare.

I turned my head back to reply. "Wanna hang out at the park after all this wedding business?" I whispered back in an even lower tone.

Her face brightened up even more. "Sure, it's great to finally meet a human. After all this time too. No pony ever believed me, but I kept telling myself that you were real." She answered back, keeping her excitement to a whisper.

I wondered in thought for a moment. 'Holy shiza! Maybe they were right! The fans were right! She did have an obsession, but it may have not been as bad as they made it out to be at least. She seems more calm and contained about it; rather than being the huge obsessive nut who keeps trying to go out of her way to prove it, the fans made her out to be.'

After we finished, Cadence kept giving us that deadpan look which told us to basically shut our mouths. She glanced back to see Rarity standing right in front of her.

"Your Highness!" Rarity seemed panicked. "Let me just start by saying what an honor it is to be playing a role in such a momentous occasion." She said nervously.

Cadence gave a blank stare. "Is my dress ready?" She asked.

"Oh..uh..y-yes of course!" Rarity was very nervous now. She began to say how long she has been working on it, and was sure that the Princess would be pleased with the results.

"Wait for it..." I muttered.

"I was hoping for something with more beating." Cadence completely disregarded all of the hard work Rarity put into the dress, and continued to do so. "Those should be a different color."

"Called it." I said continuing to mutter.

Lyra, and the other two bride's maids looked at each other. "I think they're lovely." The white pony with the bright pink mane stated.

"Me too!" Colgate agreed.

"I love them!" Lyra chimed in.

Cadence shot back a glance with a cold stare in her eyes. The three flinched and my heart sank at the sight. I knelt down stroked each of their manes. "It's okay. It's just a really big day and the bride wants to have a perfect wedding. So don't let her glance get you down." I whispered to them in the lowest tone I could.

They each lit up with a smile. "Make them a different color." Cadence demanded. She and her maids then started out the door.

"Gee, maybe her name should be 'Princess Demanding Pants." Twilight remarked with a potentially witty comment. I shook my head in agreement, but she was too paranoid to notice.

**Canterlot:**** Wedding Hall**

**Perspective Change: Third Person~**

The wedding hall of the castle was decorated with various party items. Streamers, balloons, even confetti. In the center of the hall's floor, rolled out, was a red carpet. Columns stood tall, and Jake just felt like he had to admire the marble columns, and what not. Even the stain windows personally made him feel like he was in a cathedral. Jake stood behind one of the columns with Twilight. She practically ignored Jake the entire time she was spying on her because the paranoia was getting to her.

"Okay let me see, we've been over the games!" Pinkie said before she sped over to a board game that laid on the ground. She rolled some dice onto the board, and gave a very wide smile with her tongue sticking out a bit. Jake could have sworn he heard a squeak when Pinkie turned her head. _Very...random, _he thought. She then skipped over to a phonograph. "The dances!" Pinkie Pie began to do a bit of a chicken dance for a moment. She then appeared back in front of Cadence and stated how exciting the reception was going to be.

"Perfect! If we were celebrating a six year old's birthday party." The fake Cadence insulted.

Pinkie gasped and replied, "Thank you!"

Jake was cringing the entire time, and he seriously wanted to go and punch something. _She just insulted you Pinkie! How can you not notice that!_ Jake was seriously on the verge of ripping his hair out. Twilight on the other hand was just snickering as Cadence exited the hall.

Before they knew it, the night took the sky with moon beginning to rise. Jake wanted to go and speak with Celestia about the dimensional rift dilemma. He had to wait a little longer before he could do that, and so he had to be patient until then.

Over in the city square of Canterlot, Twilight was speaking with her friends at a dining area. Jake was there and he had a seat at a different table. He almost felt left out, and was sorta annoyed that Twilight wasn't noticing that he was witnessing the same behavior. She walked over to the table and sat down with her drink.

"Bet I can guess what you're all thinking. Cadence is the absolute worst bride-to-be ever!" Twilight exclaimed.

She got shocked stares from her friends. Jake sat the table adjacent to them, spinning his thumbs around in between his hands.

"Who me?!" Spike tried to impersonate Cadence while he played with the cake figurine of the bride.

"Spike! That goes on the cake." Applejack reacted.

Spike tossed the figurine onto the table and let out an embarrassed laugh.

Rarity spoke up about the situation, "Twilight, whatever are you talking about? Cadence is an absolute gem!"

"Rarity, she was so demanding." Twilight replied after taking a sip of her drink.

"Well of course she was. Why wouldn't she expect the very best on her wedding day?"

Twilight went on to comment to Applejack about how Cadence said that she loved her h'orderves she threw them in the trash.

"Awe, she was just 'probly tryin' to spare my feelins." Applejack answered back.

"No she was just being fake, and totally insincere!"

Fluttershy pointed her hoof and chimed in to comment, "She did raise her voice at one of my birds during rehearsal."

"See? Rude!" Twilight proceeded to cross her hooves in triumph.

"But...he was sing really off key." Fluttershy lifted up the bird from under the table. The squawking made Jake cover his ears to prevent a potential aneurism.

Twilight tried to speak to Pinkie Pie, but she was playing around with the figurines with spike, and Rainbow Dash was practicing all day to notice anything suspicious. Twilight was really frustrated, and Rarity was trying to assure her that it was probably just nerve. She was really angry and practically stated that the Cadence didn't deserve to know or merry her brother.

"Think you might be a tiny bit possessive of your brother?" Applejack stated. The rest chimed in with an simultaneous "mhm."

"I am not being possessive, nor am I taking it out on Cadence!" Twilight exclaimed. "All of you are all just too caught up in your wedding planning to notice that maybe there shouldn't be a wedding." She slammed her hoof onto the table, causing every pony's drink to fly in the air and fall back down. All the liquid from each glass was spilled.

**Perspective Change: Jake~**

I noticed Twilight starting to take off, but I just had to step in. "I agree with you Twilight."

This caused the entire group to gasp in shock. Twilight turned back around with a surprised expression. "You do?" They said simultaneously.

I sat there looking at each of them. "I do agree with her. I witnessed the behavior myself, and if you're all too caught up in your tasks to even take a measly five minutes to notice." I paused, "Then you ponies are not doing too well to support Twilight."

All of them but Twilight lowered their heads in dismay. She trotted over and gave me a smile. "Thank you for supporting me. I guess I was just too caught up in this mess to notice that I had some pony, or someone, there beside me."

I smiled back. "Well Twi, there's nothing wrong with that. You just want to make sure your brother is safe." She pulled me into a hug, and I hugged back. A few seconds later we broke the hug. Gee, that seemed like it lasted an eternity.

The other ponies were still not convinced of anything. They thought I was crazy too, but they were ashamed that they didn't really try to at least see where she was coming from.

"Ah'm sorry, Twi, I really am, but can't you at least try to see that Cadence just probably wants the best wedding she can get?" Applejack commented.

I stared back at AJ with a deadpan expression and responded, "Not helping."

"It's alright, Jake. I'll just go talk to Shining Armor about it." Twilight stated. She turned around and walked off. She kept heading towards the castle and soon she was out of sight.

"Why do you believe her anyway? This is what happens at weddings. Don't they have weddings were you come from?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah we do." I paused for a moment. "However, we don't treat guests like they're less than what they are; nor do we treat the ones who make sure the weddings is the best damn one they could ever have so wrongly. It's just not right!" I can't believe I said damn. Oh boy this fanfiction might stay rated M guys! Let's see what happens before we make that assumption okay? Back to the fanfic.

_I don't think it's such a good idea for Twilight to go and speak with Shining Armor. _Thoughts were racing in my head.

"So, you think that's why the behavior is strange? Because it's not normal where you come from? Jake, darling, you can't be serious about that." Rarity thought for a moment. "I'm sure you have brides who act this way during their very special day."

"They're not always like this, is what I'm trying to get at." I said lowering my mouth behind my hands, which I then, linked together.

"Yeah...um...I mean this is a special day, and it's for a princess after all." Fluttershy added.

I smiled at Fluttershy because...in reality...WHO THE HELL CAN GET ANGRY AT HER! I digress.

"You're right about that, Fluttershy. But I don't want Twilight to feel like she's all alone in this situation. I hope you guys can see that." I defended.

They all gave nods, except for Spike and Pinkie Pie, who were still messing with the figurines.

"Well I'll be out for the night. Need to get some rest. Don't want to be grumpy in the morning." I said picking up my backpack and walking off.

The rest of the ponies agreed, and went to get a little shut-eye.

**Perspective Change: Third Person~**

Jake wondered if things would get better in the morning as he laid in one of the guest chambers. Thoughts continued to race in his mind, and hoped that Twilight's conversation with Shining Armor went well. Of course Jake new that Armor was being manipulated by a changeling, but he didn't want to throw everyone into a panic. Maybe he'll end up regretting not saying anything. Or maybe he didn't say anything because it may not have changed anything. Sure he might have been able to prevent what is to come from happening, but it would not change fate.

Soon morning broke into the sky, and rehearsal for the wedding was taking place in the the hall where the wedding was to take place. Jake was about to walk, but she had seen every pony storm out of the hall in frustration. Even Celestia was ticked off. Looks like Jake lost his chance to speak with her again as she was clearly in no mood.

Jake observed the purple unicorn on the steps sobbing, and singing in a low voice to herself. _She must have objected to the marriage and got scolded for it. _He thought to himself.

Jake walked over to Twilight and sat next to her. He was about to rub her head, and stroke her mane in comfort until 'Cadence' did just that before he got the chance. Twilight looked up and with a sob she said, "I'm sorry!"

Jake stood there giving Cadence a glare.

Cadence grinned with much maliciousness, and replied, "You will be! And so will this thing along with you!" Her horn started to glow green along with her eyes. Green flames surrounded the both Jake and Twilight, and immediately engulfed them. After a quick moment, they were gone. The fake cadence walked off with an evil grin, knowing that she had removed an obstacle that would hinder her plans.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. 4,556 words! WOW!  
**

**Tried to be as accurate as possible, and I had to end it with the fake cadence getting rid of me and Twilight. I need something to start off with for the next chapter.**

**Please tell me what you guys think :)**

**More info on Livestream for Tuesday: I will be doing a livestream on Tuesday! I'll be answering any questions, and maybe watch episode scenes or even episodes. It will take place at precisely 12:00PM (Pacific Standard Time)  
**

**Here is my livestream people! Remember to write this link down:  
**

** livestreamDOTcom (forward slash) BSForBeginners  
**

**I'll see you guys Tuesday! :)**


End file.
